<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe AU (unfinished) by William_Gold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745714">The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe AU (unfinished)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Gold/pseuds/William_Gold'>William_Gold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Gold/pseuds/William_Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm, so I wrote this for a class assignment (reason why I used their real names) and I decided to post it yay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe AU (unfinished)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk into the small room, all empty and plain except for a few boxes, sheets, some shelves, and a closet. The room smells of dust, and the wood on each shelf looks to be rotting. I step forward into the room, looking around closely at each item. The sheets on the floor look dirty and stained, and the boxes look empty and beaten. I look over at the small, dusty closet, and move to touch it. It seems to have not been used in years, but then again, most of the things in this room look like that too. My hand moves towards the handle, and I keep it there, contemplating whether or not to open it. Finally, curiosity gets the best of me and I turn the handle, dust puffing out everywhere as I do.  I cough, bringing my hand up to brush away the dust from my face, before opening my eyes to look inside. There are a few coats and jackets hanging up, and some shoes, and a suitcase on the floor. I touch the side of the closet, before moving my hand to go to the back, except I find it empty. Looking for a way in, I bring my knee up to the bottom of the closet, before bringing my other one up too. I steady myself for a second, before crawling forwards, putting my hands up every once in a while to feel for the back. Soon, though, I find I cannot feel it whatsoever. I then realize that I can’t feel the coats either, nor can I feel the sides of the closet. I go to sit up, and find that I actually can. I reach for the top of the closet, but instead of feeling it, I feel the soft feel of cloth. I find myself in a small, sort of box-ish thing, and step out of it. I then take a moment to look around.</p><p> </p><p>I first notice the left side, which only consists of multiple chests and shelves, all with little space for anything else. I then turn, where I find two small windows, with a poster on the left. The windows look clean, only consisting of a little bit of glass and some oak wood around it. I look to the side, where I see a door, pretty tall for one too, with a small piece of fabric hanging over it. The right side only has more windows, and two more smaller posters.</p><p> </p><p>I move forward from where I am, and find a hole in the floor, a ladder sticking out from one side. I move towards it, leaning over to look down, before sitting up and turning towards the door. I move to walk towards it, reaching my hand to touch the nob. Before I can turn it though, it’s shoved open and I have to move back quickly so I’m not hit in the face. When I finally steady my balance, I notice two people, both extremely tall. They look at me for a second, before the taller of the two finally speaks, “uhm, Hello?” I wave awkwardly, looking at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, one of them finally speaks up again, this time being to shorter one. “Hello there! I’m Thomas, and this is my brother, Dave!” he says, staring at me with a small smile on his face. The man or, Dave, waves at me, before speaking up, “Yes, Yes hello there. I’m Dave, and who might you be?”</p><p> </p><p>I stand still for a second, before replying, “Uhm, Hello! I’m Toby!” Thomas walks over to me, taking my hand in his and shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Toby!” he says, before letting go. He looks to Dave, before turning back to me, “Would you like some Tea? Or perhaps some Cocoa?” I hear him ask. I smile for a second, before responding with, “Cocoa would be nice right now.” Dave nods, moving towards the ladder and climbing down it, Thomas goes to follow behind, beckoning me to come too. I walk over towards it, slowly climbing down, before finally feeling my feet touch the ground. I turn around, first noticing the small kitchen, then the table that sits a couple feet away. There lies two chairs, and a small cloth draped over the table.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas pulls a small wooden stool from behind a cover, and slides it over to the small seating area, then sits on it. “I reckon it should be ready in a couple of minutes, why don’t you come sit down until then?” he offers, and I hesitantly walk over, pulling a chair out to sit on. As I wait, I finally take the time to look at both of their features. Thomas has bright blue eyes, with a mess of dirty blonde hair upon his head. He wears a simple light, almost cream coloured button up, with some simple brown shorts underneath. He has brown lace up boots, with plain white socks.</p><p>I take a look at Dave, who has short, pretty pinkish hair, which is tied into a small ponytail, with dark, crimson eyes. He has on a white button up shirt, tucked into his own pair of baggy, brown pants. The pants are tucked into tall, shin high boots, with the top of each boot rolled up and folded over.</p><p> </p><p>“The cocoa is done,” Dave suddenly said, bringing over three small cups of hot cocoa, and a tray of buttered rolls. I politely said thank you when he handed me the treat, and began sipping on the warm drink. After sitting in silence for a while, Thomas speaks. “So, Toby, How’d you get here anyways? Dave says he always makes sure to lock the house nice and tight so no one can break in!,” Thomas then looks to Dave, “Innit that right?” Dave nods, turning to look at me. I sit in silence for a second, trying to think of something believable, but find myself unable. “Well, I crawled through an old closet.”</p><p> </p><p>They both look at me, confused look across each of their faces. “Well, I’ve never heard of that before,” Thomas says, turning to stare at Dave, who seems to be thinking. Dave then looks to me, before talking, “Well, I don’t assume you happen to be on,” he pauses, “on something, maybe?” It takes me a moment to process what he said before I shake my head rapidly, “Oh, Ender No!,” I say, waving my hands at them, “What makes you think that?” “Well, usually people break in through a chimney, or maybe a window,” Dave says, sipping his drink.</p><p> </p><p> “I didn’t break in! I truly did come in through a closet, I can prove it too!” I say, standing up. I head to the ladder, hearing the others following behind. When I get to the top, I crawl up and out of the small hole, before heading to the soft box I came from. I point to it, before turning to them just in time to see Thomas come out, “Look, I ended up here after crawling through the closet.” They both look at each other, before Dave turns to me and frowns. Thomas walks up to me, a smile still on his face, “Look, Toby, Ender knows where you came from, you don’t have to lie about it though,” he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sigh, frustrated with them for not believing me, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Toby sighed, it had been a while, and Dave and Thomas had gone somewhere to get something they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly get up, running to one of the windows. I look outside, staring at the dark sky and the bright moon. “I gotta get home!” I say, before running to the spot I came to. Without thinking, I take a leap into the box, and soon find myself tumbling out of the closet, taking the suitcase, shoes, and two jackets with me. I hit the floor with a loud thud, groaning and turning over to look at the ceiling. Not long after my brother comes rushing in, “Toby? Oh Ender, are you okay?” He says, worried. He quickly runs up to me, leaning down to see if I have any injuries. I push him away as I sit up, “I’m fine, Clay, you worry too much.” He lets out a sigh of relief, before speaking again, “What were you doing in here anyways? Didn’t Father say not to leave our rooms today? He has guests over, I believe it was.” I groan again, standing up and dusting off my clothes, “I know, but I was so bored, and I wanted to explore!”</p><p> </p><p>Clay grabbed his hand, heading to the door, “Come on now, we have to go before Father catches us in here.” We rush to our shared bedroom, though I feel like I’m being dragged, and enter the room. We sit down on his bed, before turning to me, “Why were you in the closet? How’d you even fit in there? It looked fairly small to me,” he questions. I take a moment to think about an excuse, before deciding on the truth, “Well, I climbed in there to see how far back it went, but I ended up in someone else's house, and they gave me hot cocoa.” He stares at me for a second, before letting out a laugh. “Toby, you’re 16, no need to make up stories anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>